


Send.

by alligatorsinthesky



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, yooseven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligatorsinthesky/pseuds/alligatorsinthesky
Summary: He sends his message into the chat-wait!





	Send.

**Why do you want a girlfriend so much, anyways?**

 

Seven practically huffed as he typed out his text. Without thinking he tapped the ‘send’ button.

 

Off it went.

 

•••

 

He was responding to an earlier chat Zen and Yoosung had. Crying emoji here, sad emoji there. He almost wanted to skip reading the messages; it bothered him. Why did they feel the need to complain? They were all single. They all wanted girlfriends.

 

Well, maybe not Jumin.

 

And maybe not Seven.

 

But definitely Yoosung.

 

Wait… no! Can he take that back? He doesn't care!

 

 **You’re already busy with your new production.** Send.

 

 **Lolololol.** Send.

 

There. It wasn't for _him._ It would never be for _him._

 

Seven’s chair rolled back, a lulling motion. He turned to only just notice how quiet his bunker was, without sound effects from video games and especially without the absence of rapid typing.  His hand dropped softly over the armrest, dangling in an odd position, phone in hand, as another text appeared in the chat.

 

**Yoosung☆: Oh… thought that was for me! >///<**

 

_\---_

 

The seconds abandoned him one by one. _He’s gone now. Aaaah…_

 

Yoosung felt like he never got to see Seven nowadays. Was he busy? He kept on replying to messages randomly. He had a conversation with Jumin exactly once; “fell asleep” whilst talking to Jaehee another time.

 

He didn't even remember what he wanted to talk to Seven about. Something mundane that Seven would tease him over.

 

Well, they were friends, right?! Friends could just want to talk!

 

There was a pang in his chest. Longing…? _Who could blame me- I’m lonely,_ he thought furiously. _I want a friend to talk to._

 

Not that anyone cared, probably.

 

Irrationally, he started blaming Seven. Why couldn't he… just… be there. Somewhere inside he knew it wasn't on Seven to make up for his own unhappiness, but rationality quickly dissipated when he thought of the redhead.

 

Feeling vindictive, he pulled his knees to his chest and snapped his phone to life. Selecting the one on one messaging feature, he typed to Seven, smugly:

 

**I like you.**

 

There. Wouldn't that show him?

 

Send.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Short but I hope you enjoyed it.~ Honestly I wrote this because there is not enough Yooseven in this world!


End file.
